A Different Love, A Different Destiny
by Sylver-Tyger
Summary: Set in the first season. Serena just defeats Beryl. But there is a twist. She gets a surprise visit from someone from the past. Serena/ guess who
1. prologue Anguish

A Different Love, A Different Destiny  
  
I do not own Sailor Moon Well here is the prologue  
  
Anguish  
"Cosmic Moon Blast!" yelled Serena, in her princess dress.  
  
She held up her moon wand while she had a frown on her face. There was a huge blast and Queen Beryl was reduced to a pile of dust. Serena, also known as Serenity, fell to her knees in pain. She looked up at the sky and saw the moon, her home. Tears were in her eyes. She may have defeated Beryl and saved the earth, but at the cost of her love's life.  
  
"Darien!" she let out an anguished cry for the love she lost.  
  
The place where she was kneeling was a cold place. She hugged herself and looked around. She saw her scouts scattered around her. They were all fine. They would live, but not Darien. He died saving her life. She would never forget him. She sighed and closed her eyes. Maybe if she laid here for a while she'll be able to see him again. She lay in the freezing snow and closed her eyes.  
Not to far away, buried beneath the snow, was some sort of block of ice. Inside was a man with blond hair and green eyes. He was looking around, but he couldn't move his arms or legs. All he could move were his eyes. He had felt a great power not to long ago. He wondered if that witch Beryl was gone yet. He remembered the day he was put in this prison, more like hell if you asked him  
  
He was put in here because he had messed up a couple of times. But this time he had learned the identities of the Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mars, Raye Hino; Sailor Mercury, Amy Mizuno; and lastly the leader Sailor Moon, Serena Tsukino. The great Jedite shot down by a bunch of teenagers. He just sighed and closed his eyes.  
  
Suddenly there was a cracking sound. Jedite opened his eyes and saw one very small crack in his impenetrable prison. He gasped. What in the world made it do that? Then her watched in amazement as the whole case just shattered. Then he realized how cold it was. All around him there was snow. He made his hands glow red and he dug himself out. He inhaled deeply as he looked around, his eyes sensitive to the light. He headed for the place where he felt the incredible power.  
  
He found all the scouts. Two of which he didn't know, one on green and one in orange. He saw Serena lying off to the side, shivering. He shook his head. He actually felt a little sorry for her. He could see the frozen tears on her cheeks. Kneeling down, he lightly touches her face. She moved slightly and he stood back up. He would leave them for now. He looked back down to Serena one last time before he walked away slowly, not bothering to look back.  
  
Well that's it for the prologue. I hope you like it so far. Feel free to tell me what you think. 


	2. Depression

Here is chapter 1. Hope You like.  
Depression  
Weeks have past by since the defeat of Queen Beryl, but Serena was still depressed as ever. Her family and friends are starting to worry about her. She would hardly eats and would wake up screaming in the night with tears in her eyes. Serena would spend most of her time in her room or at the arcade studying to take her mind off Darien. And if she wasn't there, she was at the park.  
  
Right now she was sitting at 'their' booth in the corner of the arcade, staring silently at her melting milkshake. A test paper lay on the table in front of her. Andrew was watching her from the counter, his brow furrowed with worry. Ever since he broke up with Rita he had wanted to date Serena, but Darien had gotten to her first. Now he had his chance with her but at the cost of his best friend's life. Andrew walked over to her and sat down next to her.  
  
"You ok Serena?" he asked.  
  
She put her head on the table and shrugged.  
  
"Please..Won't you talk to me?"  
  
She turned her head to look up at him.  
  
"Andrew.." Tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Oh Serena." He gathered her up into his arms and hugged her.  
  
She hugged him back and started to cry. Andrew spoke meaningless but comforting words to her softly. He rubbed her back and closed his eyes. He will protect her with his very life. The bell over the door jingled and he looked up. Four girls walked in and scanned the room and spotted Serena in Andrew's arms. They walked over looking worried.  
  
"Is she ok?" asked Lita.  
  
He shrugged slightly and looked down at Serena. Just then Serena sat up straight and wiped the tears from her cheeks. She then noticed the girls standing there.  
  
"Oh. Hi guys. I didn't see you there." The girls smiled.  
  
They sat down in the booth with her and Andrew.  
  
In a chair by the window not too far away a person watched Serena and her friends. Those two must be the other Sailor Scouts. He narrowed his eyes. They're smothering her. She'll want to leave soon. He slightly crumpled the newspaper that was in his hand.  
  
At Serena's booth everybody was watching her.  
  
"Guys I'm fine." She said. She then stood up.  
  
"I'm going to go. I'll talk to you girls later."  
  
Andrew moved out of the way as she slid across the booth and got out. Serena walked out of the arcade at a fast pace. The bells jingled a second time. Someone had just left. The booth across the room from where Serena had sat was now empty. The only evidence that someone was ever there was a folded up newspaper, slightly crumpled.  
  
Ok that's the end of Chapter 1. I hope it was good. R&R. 


	3. Surprises

Here is Chapter 2. Enjoy  
Surprises  
Serena walked down the deserted and dark street with her head down. It was pretty cold and she didn't have a coat with her. Shivering, she past an alley that seemed darker then the rest. As she passed a cold hand reached out and covered her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She looked at the person that had grabbed her and her blue eyes widened. She looked into a pair of green eyes that she thought she would never see again.  
  
"Jedite?" she whispered as her world turned black. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She woke up a couple of hours later. She opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. She narrowed her eyes. Where was she? She sat up and took a better look at the room. It was dark with just a sliver of light from the street lamp outside the window. The room was sparsely furnished. It only had a bed, a dresser, and a desk.  
  
Her eyes widened as everything cam flooding back to her. The flash of blond hair and green eyes, the familiar face. She shook her head. It couldn't be. He was dead, has been for a while now. It was all just a dream.  
  
"Just a dream." She muttered. Looks around again. "But..then how did I get here?"  
  
Suddenly there was a movement from one of the shadowy corners of the room. She turned to get a better look at the corner. A person appeared and walked towards her.  
  
"I'm sorry but it wasn't a dream Sailor Moon, or should I say Princess Serenity?" he smirked. Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"Or maybe just Serena." She shook her head slowly and tried to move away from him.  
  
"Cat got your tongue?" he asked mockingly. He looked rather amused at her discomfort. "Jedite." She looked ready to faint again.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Stay awake." He grabbed her by her hair and pulled so her face was level with his. "You will listen to what I have to say girl."  
  
Serena gulped and remained silent. Fighting to remain conscious.  
  
"Now, because of you and your silly friends I was locked in a block of ice. I was unable to move anything but my eyes. But I was still awake, aware of everything around me but unable to do anything. Do you know how that feels? Do not be in control of your life?" he gripped her hair tighter.  
  
"I'm sor-.." but he cut her off before she could finish her apology.  
  
"I don't want your apologies. Now I maybe willing to overlook all that because I know it was you who let me out. So all I need from you is your cooperation." She just stared at him.  
  
"My cooperation?" she asked. He sighed.  
  
"Yes. If you don't want any trouble. You will help me find the other generals and reawaken them. And don't say a word to your scouts either or you just may become an orphan." Serena's eyes widened at the threat.  
  
"Yes. So be good. And I'm also going to be disguising myself so those stupid scouts won't recognize me." He smirked. Serena was speechless. How could this happen?  
  
"But I don't know hot to revive the other generals." He frowned.  
  
"You'll find a way." His fingers moved along her cheek and her eyes widened.  
  
Jedite looked at her and stepped back quickly.  
  
"Now go home. Before your precious scouts begin to worry. Pretend nothing happened and not a word to them. Remember.I'll be watching. So don't slip up." He walked to a window and didn't say another word.  
  
Serena was staring at him, making sure he wouldn't turn and attack her at the last minute. She slipped off the bed and walked quickly out of the room. She looked at her surroundings. The apartment she was in was hardly furnished just like the room she had occupied. No warmth or feeling at all. She could never live in a place like this. She quickly left the apartment and the building it was in.  
  
She looked around and realized that she was in the bad part of town. The sun was quickly setting and it was getting dark and cold. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked around again. She had no idea how to get home from here. She was lost. She wandered around, not knowing which way to go.  
  
Suddenly her head snapped up. She thought she heard someone call her name. She listened quietly for the sound again.  
  
"Serena!" Serena smiled. Her scouts had come for her. "Serena!"  
  
"I'm here guys" she yelled.  
  
She ran to where she heard to voices from. She saw them and yelled again. They turned. "Serena." They ran to her and hugged her. "Where have you been?" asked Mina.  
  
"I was.." She trailed off as she thought back to what Jedite said. She turned and realized that when she was following their voices she ran right out of the bad part of town. She couldn't tell them about Jedite. She frowned.  
  
"Oh I was just walking around. You know." she trailed off again.  
  
Raye looked at her closely. Serena shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"Well, we covered for you. Your mom thinks you're at the temple to stay the night so you should go home with Raye instead of going home." Said Amy. Serena nodded.  
  
"Well I better get home. See you guys later." Said Mina as she ran off.  
  
"Yes I should get home as well. I need to be studying." And Amy walked off.  
  
Lita looked back at Serena and Raye.  
  
"Hey I'm glad your ok Serena. Now I need my beauty sleep. One can never be too beautiful. Catch you two later." And she headed home.  
  
Raye looked at Serena. And she nodded towards the temple and they both started walking in that direction. The got there and went directly to Raye's room and got ready for bed.  
  
"Night Raye." Mumbled Serena from her position on the floor.  
  
"Goodnight Serena." Replied Raye.  
  
They both fell asleep moments later. 


	4. Acting Strange

Chapter 3 coming at you ~~~~ Acting Strange ~~~~  
  
The next morning at school the girls where at lunch. They were sitting under their favorite tree out in the yard. The topic of their conversation was how Melvin finally asked Molly out.  
  
"Can you believe he finally did it?" said Lita.  
  
"Yeah, you should have seen his face. It was all red." Said Serena.  
  
"Guys please. Its not right to gossip" chided Amy.  
  
"Oh Amy please. Its all in fun." Lita replied.  
  
Serena was about to put some food in her mouth when she said. "Yeah Amy. All.." She trailed off as just her eyes wander to look across the street where Jedite was standing clear as day. He smirked at her and ran his finger across his lips to signify to keep quiet. He then made his hair turn from blond to brown and his eyes turned a bright blue. He turned and sauntered away.  
  
Amy and Lita where staring at Serena, who had her mouth slightly ajar with her sandwich almost to her mouth. They both looked behind them at the street but only saw a guy walking away from them.  
  
"Um.Serena? Are you ok?" asked Amy, turning back to look at her friend.  
  
"Huh?" was her reply as she jerked slightly and dropped her food to the ground.  
  
"You ok?" asked Lita.  
  
"Oh. Yeah. I'm fine guys. I just remembered that I. forgot to do something." She packed up her things and stood up. "I have to go. Catch up with you later." And she sped off.  
  
"She's acting really strange." Said Amy, looking after her.  
  
"Yeah." Was her only reply as Lita stared after her as well.  
  
Serena ran to the bathroom and leaned heavily on the sink. She sighed as she lifted her gaze to the mirror in front of her.  
  
"What am I going to do?"  
  
The bell rang to signal for the next class to begin. She stood up and splashed some water on her face before she headed out the door to her next class.  
  
Just think, only two more classes to go. ~~~R&R 


	5. With Jedite

Here comes Chapter 4 ~~~~~ With Jedite ~~~~~  
  
Soon the school day was over and Serena was walking to the arcade. The local hang out for teenagers. Lita and Amy said they would meet up with her later.  
  
The bells jingled as she walked into the arcade. Andrew looked up from cleaning the counter.  
  
"Hey Serena."  
  
"Hey Andrew." She replied before she sat down in a booth different from Darien and her's booth.  
  
She closed her eyes and thought. If I don't do what Jedite says he'll hurt my family. A tear slipped down her cheek. She noticed someone sitting down next to her. She glanced up and caught a flash of golden hair. She smiled.  
  
"Hey Andr.." She stopped when she realized it wasn't Andrew sitting next to her. She gasped. "Try again Princess." Jedite said.  
  
She looked around and saw that there was no way out of the booth without making a scene. She backed up against the wall.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I already told you what I want Sailor Moon." He whispered.  
  
Just then the bells jingled again. Serena looked up and smiled at seeing her friends walk through the door. Jedite was her smile and frown. He looked over to see why she was smiling and saw the other scouts making their way over to them. He muttered to himself and made his disguise appear. He sat back, smirking slightly, confident now that he had the brown hair and blue eyes. He turned to Serena.  
  
"Not a word Princess." And her crossed his arms over her chest and went quiet.  
  
Her friends spotted her sitting in the booth and smiled, but when they saw a guy sitting with her their smiles dropped. Mina got hearts in her eyes.  
  
"Who's the hunk Serena?" she asked as she sat in front of him.  
  
Serena was brought up short. "Um..this is.um..J." she chanced a glance at Jedite. He hadn't moved from his position but she could see that his eyes had gone steely. "This is.hmm.. Jared." she sighed. She looked up at Jedite again and her acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head. At least he wasn't mad.  
  
Lita sat down as well and pushed Mina out of the way so she could get a good look at Jedite.  
  
"Well Jared, How do you know our Sere?" she smiled. He was cute.  
  
He kind of reminded her of her old boyfriend. Jedite cleared her throat.  
  
"Well.. it really is none of your business.. now is it?  
  
All the girls including Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"Come along Serena." He stood up and grabbed her hand tightly.  
  
He dragged her out of the arcade and down the street. The others staring after them. Jedite pulled Serena as they walked away.  
  
"Where are we going?" Serena asked tentatively.  
  
Jedite didn't slow down or answer her question until they rounded a corner.  
  
"You need to start finding a way to bring the other generals back."  
  
He dragged her along until they stopped in front of the building that Serena ran out of not two days ago. Serena looked up at the gray and dull building. It didn't look as scary as it did that night.  
  
"Come on." Jedite pulled her into the apartment building and straight into an awaiting elevator. He finally let go of her hand as the doors slid closed and he pushed the button for the 7 floor. Then he crossed his arms over his chest and waited quietly.  
  
Serena backed up against the opposite wall and watched him closely. She didn't want him to try anything while they were stuck in the enclosed space. He looked at her.  
  
"Relax princess. I won't hurt you if that's what you're afraid of."  
  
Serena scowled at him. "I'm not scared of you!" she yelled at him. Jedite just smirked.  
  
"So how do you know I'm Sailor Moon?" she asked.  
  
He uncrossed his arms. "That, Serena, is my secret."  
  
Just then the door opened at his floor. Jedite again grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her down the hallway to his apartment. He took out a rusty key and inserted it into the lock and unlocked the door. He opened the door and pushed Serena into the apartment before him and closed the door.  
  
The apartment looked so much better in the daylight. It was actually neat and clean, just sparsely furnished and bland. Jedite walked to the kitchen while Serena surveyed her surroundings.  
  
"Sit down." Jedite called from the kitchen. Serena frowned.  
  
Didn't he have any manners? You're suppose to ask a person if they wanted a seat, not command them to sit down. She made a face at him while he wasn't looking. She smirked as she sat down.  
  
Jedite walked over and held out a glass to her. She took it gently making sure she didn't touch him. She gazed into the glass suspiciously and sniffed it as well. Jedite laughed.  
  
"Don't worry Princess. It's not poisoned."  
  
"How do I know that? It may have something in it to make me tell you all my secrets or make me totally obey you." He smirked.  
  
"Not a bad idea." Serena's eyes widened.  
  
"Relax." He sighed.  
  
She hesitantly sipped at the drink. She licked her lips.  
  
"Hmm. Not half bad." And she finished the whole thing.  
  
"Told you." He replied.  
  
She yawned. "Wow, I didn't realized I was that tired." She yawned again. Jedite just smirked.  
  
He lightly took the glass out of her grip and set it aside. Serena's eyes slowly closed and she collapsed on the couch in slumber and curled up.  
  
Jedite stood up. "Never trust a person you don't know Princess. Especially me."  
  
He walked over to her and gazed down at her. She was kinda cute, in a childish kinda way. He shook his head. Now was not the time to be thinking like that. He couldn't believe that this girl was the all powerful Sailor Moon.  
  
Jedite walked over to a chair and sat down in a dark corner as the sun set. Hopefully she would know how to reawaken the generals soon. He watched her silently as she slept peacefully on the couch. He might as well get some sleep too. He made himself comfortable in the chair and his eyed closed as he drifted off to sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************** Well that is the end of that chapter. Tell me what you think. More chapters to come soon. 


	6. Tears

Chapter 5 **************************************************************************** ************* Tears **************************************************************************** **  
  
A ray of light fell onto Serena's face. She groaned and opened her eyes and looked around. Last thing she remembered was drinking that stuff Jedite gave her. She had gotten sleepy after that. Her eyes narrowed. That snake, that rat. He put stuff in her drink to make her sleepy.  
  
"I should have known better. I'll never trust him again." She muttered.  
  
She looked over at him and her blue eyes widened. His disguise had faded through the night. His blond hair fell into his eyes as he slept. His chest moved rhythmically as he breathed.  
  
Serena blinked as she sat up and tilted her head to the side. She had to admit he was kinda cute. In a bad boy sort of way. She gasped. She belonged to Darien. Tears appeared in her eyes. But Darien is dead. She sniffed and started to cry silently and fell back asleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Its short I know but I need some inspiration. Feel free to suggest anything. 


	7. Watching

Chapter 6  
  
*******************  
  
Watching  
  
*******************  
  
Jedite slowly opened his eyes and immediately looked over at Serena. She was still sleeping.  
  
He sighed and swept a hand through his hair. He stood up and walked to her and gazed down at her, watching her silently. He almost reached down and touched her but pulled away quickly.  
  
What am I thinking?  
  
Jedite's eyes flashed angrily and he paced the room.  
  
What am I going to do with her?  
  
He sighed again and collapsed back in the chair he used as a bed and rubbed at his neck. He didn't recommend sleeping in a chair for a long length of time to anyone.  
  
Serena sighed softly and shifted under the covers.  
  
Jedite stilled and watched to see of she would wake up but she just buried herself into the covers and slept on.  
  
He let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. She would be the death of him yet. Oh wait, she almost was. But she did save me, unintentionally albeit, but no matter.  
  
He got up and made his way to the tiny kitchen and started on breakfast.  
  
**  
  
Serena woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast. She stretched and yawned. Hmmm Come to think of it I am hungry, she thought and she slipped out of bed and followed the smell to the kitchen.  
  
She saw Jedite standing at the stove, cooking. She smiled then quickly wiped it off her face. No Jedite bad man.  
  
She stalked up behind him and leaned in closely. "What? No pancakes?" she whispered softly, her breath fluttering over his ear.  
  
Jedite jerked and swung around and glared at her. "This is no restaurant. You eat what you get. You're lucky you get this much." He shoved a plate at her and pointed for her to sit and shut up.  
  
Serena pouted and sat down. "Mean much?"  
  
He smirked. "Hello? Evil villain. I think so." And he winked.  
  
She turned away and started eating like usually. Like she would never eat again.  
  
Jedite sat down across from her with his own plate and stared at her. "Breathe much?" he countered.  
  
There was no answer and that was fine with him. At least she was quiet for the time being.  
  
"So now that I'm here what exactly do you want me to do?"  
  
He sighed. Thought too soon. He daintily blotted at his lips and set down the napkin, folded his hands and regarded her silently.  
  
"Listen and listen very carefully Princess. I want you to find and bring back the other generals. Got that? I don't care how just do it. Talk to that stupid cat of yours, but of course be discrete."  
  
At that Serena's eyes widened. Jedite smiled.  
  
"Yes talk to that cat or talk to Mars. I don't give a damn just do it and quickly. I am running out of patience."  
  
Serena pouted as she watched Jedite finished his own breakfast since she was done hers. He stood and took both their plates and walked to the sink and proceeded to clean them.  
  
She just sat there, staring at him. Jedite finished with the dishes and turned to her.  
  
"You can go now Princess. I'll contact you if I find out anything or I have need for you. Oh and.. I'll still be watching you, closely. Keep that in mind." And he turned back around and ignored her.  
  
"Well.. Thanks anyway. bastard." And she ran out of the apartment."  
  
Jedite smirked and walked to the window and watched at she made her way down the street.  
  
"If I'm not careful I may just start to like her."  
  
*******************  
  
While Serena was eating away her scouts were worrying about her.  
  
"Where the hell can she be? This is the second time she's done this. What has gotten into her?" growled Raye.  
  
"Calm down. I'm sure she's ok." Said Amy.  
  
"Yeah. Our girl is tough." Informed Lita.  
  
"Whatever." Replied Raye.  
  
"Chill everyone. I have a feeling Serena is exactly where she should be. Maybe she's with that hunky Jared. You know what I mean?" and she raised an eyebrow suggestively.  
  
"Mina please." Pleaded Amy.  
  
"Yeah Mina, besides even though he was too hunky I didn't like his attitude. We get enough of it from our enemies we don't need it from regular people." Said Lita.  
  
"The Goddess of Love knows all." Was the only reply.  
  
Just then Serena burst into the temple. The scouts all turned to look at her.  
  
"Where have you-"  
  
"We were so worried-"  
  
"Were you with that hunk-"  
  
"Luna is going to kill you-"  
  
Serena came up short and stared at her friends.  
  
"Woah woah. One I was just out-" she was cut off.  
  
"All night?" asked Amy.  
  
Serena ignored her. "I know you were worried, I'm sorry. No I wasn't with that hunk." At this Serena crossed her fingers behind her back. One more lie isn't going to hurt, she reasoned. "And I know Luna will be mad at me. Boy do I know."  
  
She collapsed on a pillow on the floor and ran a hand through her bangs.  
  
"We covered for you again. Just be happy that today is Saturday." Said Amy.  
  
Serena smiled. "Yeah. Thanks."  
  
She looked around at her scouts again. She really was so glad to have them. She would make sure that she didn't do anything to hurt them.  
  
I'll be watching you.  
  
Serena frowned as she remembered Jedite saying that to her just before she ran out of her apartment.  
  
I think that every time I close my eyes I'll see his face, his eyes. Serena shuddered. I can't think of this now, she thought. She sighed and closed her eyes and fell instantly asleep.  
  
The others watched her with worried eyes. They let her sleep and left the room.  
  
Raye turned to look after her best friend. She turned off the light and closed the door behind her.  
  
*******************  
  
Sorry this took so long but I had a lil writer's block and my computer was also messing up. So how in the world is Serena going to get the generals back? Hmmmm. Please Review. Love ya! 


	8. Living, Learning, and Loving?

Chapter 7  
  
*******************  
  
Living, Learning and.. Loving?  
  
*******************  
  
Later that same day Serena woke up alone in the room. She looked around at the dim room and stood up.  
  
She walked into the kitchen and found the other scouts sitting around the table nibbling at chocolate chip cookies.  
  
She plopped down in the last remaining chair and grabbed two cookies and ate some. Serena thought about what Jedite said. How am I going to revive the generals? Do I even want to? What exactly can he do to me and my friends? She nibbled at her bottom lip as she thought.  
  
Amy leaned close to Serena. "What are you thinking about?" she asked.  
  
Serena looked up. "What?"  
  
"What are you thinking about?" She repeated.  
  
"Nothing." Said Serena. She pursed her lips and glanced at Raye. "Hey, Raye?" she asked.  
  
Raye looked up and bit into a cookie. "Yes?"  
  
"Um... Is there anyway that the generals could come back?"  
  
Raye frowned. "Why do you ask?"  
  
Just then Luna jumped onto the table and stared at her charge. "Yes, pray do tell us what brought this on?"  
  
Serena inhaled deeply and closed her eyes briefly. "I was just wondering if anybody could bring them back and use them. So I think we should know what can bring them back and prevent it." Serena reasoned.  
  
Amy nodded. "That's a very good idea Serena."  
  
Serena smiled. "Thank you."  
  
They all turned to Luna, who coughed and paced the table.  
  
"Well, I never thought about that before. But I'll look into it and get back to you." She hopped off the table and disappeared.  
  
Serena stood up and stretched. "Well, I'm going home. Please contact me when you learn anything." She left the temple and made her way home.  
  
*  
  
"Mom, I'm home!" Serena stepped inside and closed the door.  
  
Serena's mom, Ilene poked her head out of the kitchen and smiled at her daughter. "Welcome home sweetie. It seems that I'm hardly seeing you lately."  
  
Serena blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that mom." She made her way up to her room.  
  
"Dinner will be ready in a couple of minutes." Yelled Ilene from the kitchen.  
  
"Ok Mom." Answered Serena.  
  
While Serena was upstairs washing the doorbell rang. "Serena, can you get that? My hands are full." Yelled her mother.  
  
"But mom.." Serena whined as she stuck her head out of her bedroom with her hair all wet and only wearing a towel.  
  
"No buts young lady! Get the door."  
  
Serena pouted and walked downstairs and opened the door after the bell was rung numerously.  
  
"Ye-" She looked up and her eyes widened. What greeted her was a pair of laughing green eyes. "Hello there Princess."  
  
Serena almost fainted but was too worried about how she would look if she did such a thing. "Jedite, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
He smirked. "Just watching." He replied.  
  
She was about to close the door in his face when her mother stepped out of the kitchen and smiled. "Well who might this be?" she asked her daughter.  
  
Serena blushed and mumbled something, her eyes downcast.  
  
Jedite shot her a look then smiled at Ilene. "Good evening. My name is Jared, a friend of Serena's." and he stuck out his hand.  
  
Ilene shook it. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance.  
  
Serena glowered at Jedite and pushed against him. "Yes and he was just leaving."  
  
Ilene frowned at her daughter. "Serena Tsukino! What manners you have. I did not raise you that way! Now you will show him in and he will join us for dinner!"  
  
"Mother!" Serena was mortified.  
  
"Now!"  
  
Serena grumbled and steered Jedite into the living room. "I'll be right back. I have to dress." And she quickly left.  
  
Ilene went back into the kitchen to finish the dinner.  
  
The front door opened a second time and Ken and Sam came though the door. They stopped when they saw Jedite sitting on the couch.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Sam  
  
Jedite stood up and offered his hand. "My name is Jared. Pleased to meet you."  
  
Sam shook his hand. "I'm Sam. What are you doing here?" he asked bluntly.  
  
Jedite laughed. He liked this kid. "I'm a friend of Serena's. I'm staying for dinner."  
  
"Oh really?" asked Ken. "Honey?" and he disappeared into kitchen with a scowl on his face.  
  
"So.. you're friends with the meatball head?" asked Sam.  
  
Jedite laughed again. "Meatball Head?"  
  
"I heard that!" yelled Serena as she stepped back into the room. She glared at them both and slapped the back of Sam's head. "Go annoy someone else."  
  
"When it's so gratifying to annoy you? I don't think so."  
  
Serena's face turned red as Jedite held his sides in laughter. He really liked this kid.  
  
"Dinners ready."  
  
The three of them filed into the kitchen and sat down around the table. Serena was sitting in between Sam and Jedite and sulking the whole time.  
  
"Why me?" she muttered.  
  
Jedite turned to her and winked.  
  
"So.. Jared? How do you know our Serena?" questioned Ken, still frowning.  
  
Jedite returned his attention to the man of the house and smiled. "I admit when I first saw her it was hate at first sight but after I got to know her better I realized that we made great friends."  
  
Ilene sighed dreamily.  
  
"Oh brother." Muttered Serena. Jedite kicked her foot under the table and she shot a glare at him.  
  
"I haven't heard her talk about you." Stated Ken.  
  
"I just moved here and don't know many people. Serena, here is my only friend. I don't know why she hasn't told you about me." At this he turned to Serena with wide, sad green eyes. "Are you ashamed of me? I know I don't have that much money and no parents but...." He trailed off at that and lowered his head, trying to hide the smirk that graced his lips.  
  
Serena stared at him wide eyed. She tried to talk but nothing came out.  
  
"Serena! I'm surprised at you! How could you be so thoughtless?" demanded her mother.  
  
Serena turned to her. "I- I.."  
  
Sam laughed at his sister's tongue lashing.  
  
Jedite faked a sniff and raised his head. "It's ok Mrs. Tsukino. I'm use to it. I'm ok."  
  
Ken leaned back and regarded Jedite with a keen eye. "I like you. You're way better then that Darien guy. Good riddance."  
  
Serena gasped. Her eyes widened. She suddenly pushed back from the table and fled the room. They all could hear her sobs.  
  
Sam turned around and looked after his sister. He may taunt her but he did care for her. He was worried. He glared at his father. Even he knew never to mention Darien around her.  
  
"Kenneth Tsukino! How could you?!" she hit him with her napkin and made to follow Serena but Jedite held up a hand. "I'll talk to her." And he disappeared through the doorway.  
  
"Ilene are you just going to let a boy we don't know go into our daughter's room?"  
  
Ilene turned on her husband and scowled at him. "Close you mouth Ken. You're already in enough trouble as it is. You know darn well that Serena really loved that boy and it was a tragedy that he died like that. You, Ken, are sleeping on the couch tonight."  
  
"But.."  
  
"No Buts!"  
  
*  
  
Jedite knocked on the door that he assumed was Serena's, as there were pain filled sobs coming from within.  
  
"Go away." Was the reply.  
  
He just walked in anyway. He saw Serena curled up on her bed like a child. Her small body was shaking from the sobs she was emitting.  
  
He looked around her room and all he saw was pink, pink, and pink. With the occasional white and bunnies as well. He smirked. Typical girl's room.  
  
He walked over to Serena and sat next to her. "It's ok." He awkwardly patted her back.  
  
Unexpectedly she turned and buried her head in his chest. He blinked down at her and smiled softly, but wiped it off his face when he realized what he was doing.  
  
Serena looked up at him and gave him a watery smile. "I really did love him."  
  
"I know.' And he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her gently.  
  
After a while e tilted her chin up and wiped away her tears. "No more crying Princess. Dry your eyes." And before he could think, he kissed her.  
  
Serena stared at him before her eyes closed and she kissed him back. I like this way too much, she thought.  
  
He buried his hands in her hair and pulled her closer to him. He started to tilt her back towards the bed but she pushed up against him lightly.  
  
Jedite backed off and looked down at her, his green eyes a little glazed. She smiled softly at him. "Thanks." And she cuddled in his arms.  
  
He nodded and they sat like that for a time before Serena broke the silence. "I got Luna to do some research on how the generals can come back." She whispered.  
  
Jedite looked down at her. "Yeah?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes." She nibbled at her lower lip as she sniffed softly.  
  
"And what reason did you give them for wanting to know?"  
  
Serena smiled at that. "I told them that if you guys could be brought back we should be the first to know so we can prevent it."  
  
He laughed. "Clever."  
  
"Thanks." She turned her head and looked out of the window at the rising room and thought about Darien. How could she be feeling this way towards Jedite of all people. It wasn't right... and yet.. it was.  
  
*******************  
  
Yes! I'm done. Thank you for being patient. I hope you like this chapter. At least it's longer than the others. Please Review. It'll make me very happy! Candy is also welcome.. and chocolate.. and ice cream... You know! The usual.  
  
Luv ya!  
  
Sylver-Tyger 


	9. Dreaming

Chapter 8  
  
*******************  
  
Dreaming  
  
*******************  
  
Serena sniffed again and sat up beside Jedite. "Why does my dad have to be so thoughtless?"  
  
Jedite ran his hands through her hair. "I don't know." He paused for a minute. "Are you ready do go back down?" he asked. Jedite looked into her teary eyes and sighed.  
  
Serna shook her head. "I'm not hungry right now." She curled up against Jedite.  
  
Jedite moved awkwardly. He didn't know how to deal with girls, let alone emotional ones. He patted her back. "Lets get you out of this girly room. Want to go for a walk?" He pulled her face towards his and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I guess." She mumbled.  
  
Jedite stood up and pulled Serena with him. He led her down the stairs.  
  
They stopped before the entranceway to the kitchen. Jedite stood protectively behind Serena with his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We're going to go for a walk. I'll bring her back later." Said Jedite.  
  
Serena averted her gaze and rubbed at her red eyes. Jedite saw and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"But what about dinner? You need to eat." Commented Ken.  
  
Serena stiffened.  
  
Ilene shot her husband a look then turned back to the two teens. "Have a good time. Get her home by 10. It was a pleasure meeting you Jared."  
  
Jedite nodded. "And you Mrs. Tsukino." He shot Ken a hard look before steering Serena out the house.  
  
*  
  
Serena and Jedite walked around the neighborhood in silence.  
  
Suddenly Jedite stopped and pulled Serena around to look at the shop that they were standing before.  
  
Serena looked up. "Ice Cream?" she asked. She turned her gaze towards her companion.  
  
Jedite nodded. "Would you like some? I'll treat." He smirked.  
  
Her eyes widened. "You have money?"  
  
Jedite blinked. "Well.. I hadn't thought of that. Ummmm..." He blushed.  
  
Serena laughed. "I'll treat." They walked into the ice cream shop. "How do you pay for your apartment?"  
  
Jedite smirked. "I have my ways."  
  
Serena shook her head. "Typical General."  
  
She walked to the door and held it open for Jedite, the followed him inside.  
  
Serena gazed up at all the different choices. Her eyes lit up at all the possibilities and she licked her lips.  
  
Jedite watched her out of the corner of his eye and smirked. She's so cute. His eyes widened at the thought. What am I thinking? She's Sailor Moon... but she's also Serena. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
They both turned to the person that was working at the counter.  
  
"I'll have a double chocolate chip brownie sundae." Serena clapped her hands in anticipation. She turned to Jedite. "What do you want?"  
  
Jedite started at that. "What do I want?"  
  
Serena nodded and smiled. "Do you want some ice cream?"  
  
Jedite worked it mouth. "Is it really good? I've never had any before."  
  
"What?! You've never had ice cream before? You are so deprived." She grabbed his hand and hauled him up to the counter. "What do you like? Chocolate? Vanilla? What?"  
  
Jedite looked at all the different selections. "What do you recommend?"  
  
"Well.. you could get a sundae or maybe a milkshake! Or better yet an ice cream cone!"  
  
Jedite smiled, a real smile. "Ice Cream cone it is.. what flavor?"  
  
Serena turned to the worker. "What flavors do you have?"  
  
The girl chewed on her bubble gum and sighed. She put down Serena's order and turned to point to all the flavors. " Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Coffee, Mint Chocolate Chip, Rocky Road, Vanilla Fudge Swirl, Chocolate Chip, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough, Cookies N' Cream, Ice cream sandwich, do you really want me to do on? We still have yogurt and sherbet to get through and I didn't even finish the regular ice cream."  
  
The girl frown at them both.  
  
Jedite tilted his head slightly and closed one eye.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Serena.  
  
"All those names gave me a headache. I'll just have Mint Chocolate Chip on a cone."  
  
The girl popped her gum. "Single or double?"  
  
Jedite straightened. "Single or double what?"  
  
The girl sighed. "Scoop."  
  
Serena pushed Jedite behind her and smiled apologetically at the girl. "He'll have a double scoop on a sugar cone please."  
  
The girl nodded and went to make it.  
  
Serena sighed and looked at her companion. "You are impossible." She picked up her sundae and dug in.  
  
The girl came back and gave Jedite his cone. "Please come back again." And she gave them a fake smile.  
  
Serena shrugged and grabbed Jedite's hand and led him out of the shop. She laughed. "You really pissed her off. I need to keep a better eye on you."  
  
Jedite just nodded. He was still a little stunned by having someone actually touch his hand. That never happened before. It felt... nice. He squeezed her hand and licked at his ice cream cone. "Ohhh.. cold cold." He shivered.  
  
Serena laughed. "Of course its cold, its ice cream." She leaned on him and smiled. "You're so funny."  
  
He took another tentative lick. "Its kinda good." He took her hand and pulled her along.  
  
They ended up at the lake in the park.  
  
Serena looked around and sighed.  
  
Jedite looked at her. "What's wrong?" He tilted her chin up so he could see her face.  
  
"I used to come here with Darien all the time. This was our place." She turned to the rose garden behind them and her eyes filled with tears. "I miss him so much. He was the first guy I ever loved."  
  
Jedite hugged her. "If you move on he won't be your last." He ran his hand through her hair.  
  
"I don't know if I can."  
  
"Of course you can, you're Sailor Moon!"  
  
Serena laughed. "Like that's a lot. You figured out who I was. I can't be that good. You were always too smart for me." She lowered her head and turned to throw away the rest of her sundae.  
  
Jedite watched her as he finished his cone. He licked his lips and looked up at the sky. "What do you want to do now?" He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.  
  
She rubbed at her nose. "Can we stay here for a while?"  
  
"Sure." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. What am I doing? I need to stop this... Except. I can't. He put his chin on her shoulder and breathed deeply.  
  
Serena closed her eyes. I use to do this with Darien. Why am I doing this with Jedite of all people? I need to just do this one job for him and get him out of my life. He can't be good for me. She sighs and holds him close. I'll just stay here a while.  
  
They sway back and forth in each other's arms for a while.  
  
Serena breathes deeply and looked up at the moon. I miss you mother. I need you to tell me what to do. She stared intently at the moon for several minutes. Just before she was going to look away she could see a shimmer before the moon.  
  
A tear slipped down Serena's cheek. What does that mean?  
  
A voice whispered close to her ear. You will know when the time is right, dear daughter.  
  
Serena yawned and nodded. "Ok."  
  
Jedite looked down at her. "Ok what?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
They stayed that way until the moon was high in the sky.  
  
"Damn what time is it?" asked Jedite suddenly.  
  
Serena glanced at her watch "9:50 why?"  
  
"I promised to have you home by 10. We need to go." He grabbed her hand gently and tugged her after him.  
  
They made it back to the house just in time.  
  
Serena opened the door and her father was sitting on the couch staring between the clock and the door.  
  
"You're late." He stated.  
  
Jedite frowned. "No, we're right on time."  
  
"You're 2 minutes late."  
  
"No."  
  
Ken was about to open his mouth again but Serena's mom walked into the room. She smiled at Jedite. "Hi." She glared at her husband. "Please don't mind him."  
  
Jedite nodded. "I better be going." He moved to leave.  
  
"Let me see you out." And Serena walked behind him.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Jared." Said Ilene. She shot a looked at her husband.  
  
"Yeah nice." He muttered.  
  
Serena and Jedite stood by the front door. She looked up at him with wide blue eyes.  
  
"I'll look into the whole general thing tomorrow ok?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I guess I'll see you later."  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Bye." She bites at her lower lip.  
  
Jedite leans down and kisses her cheek. "Sweet dreams Princess." And he was gone.  
  
"I have no doubt that they'll be about you. I feel so guilty." She closes the door on the cool night and quickly goes to her room without saying anything more to her parents.  
  
She went into her room and closed the door. She sat on her bed and gazed up at the moon high in the night sky. "I hope you're right mother. I hope I am wise enough to know what to do."  
  
She got into her pajamas and climbed into bed. After a couple of minutes she went to sleep and dreamed of two different men, one light and the other dark.  
  
*******************  
  
Yes. I'm done this chapter. I'm so happy. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
I dedicate this chapter to Rose... I hope you feel better.  
  
Luv ya!  
  
Sylver-Tyger 


End file.
